New Year's Kiss
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Raf is feeling alone on New Year's Eve because everybody is going to get a kiss except him. Miko and Jack have each other, but who does he have? He thinks no one, but a certain somebot may change his mind about that. Mostly Bee/Raf, some Jack/Miko


Here is my New Year's one shot. I do have another Christmas one for Miko/Raf, but that will be posted later. Soon though, hopefully.

I hope you all had a great holiday season. I celebrate Christmas and I had a great one. I got the Transformer: Exodus because I had the sequel, but I'm going to read it soon! I also got an iPod touch which is what I'm using to update this. I am typing this in notes and then I'm going to use the copy and paste feature, but if anyone knows an easier way it would be appreciated. Thanks!

This is Bee/Raf slash. So if you don't like than leave. That is all I have to say to the haters. There is a side of Jack/Miko. I also mention some singers that I am not hating on, but they just don't seem like Miko's type. Especially when I mentioned Taylor Swift. I love her, legit, I would turn for her and her only so I am not hating, Miko is, not me; I am a Swiftie all the way.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that they drop a ball every year?" Bulkhead questioned from his spot next to Miko.

The young Asian teen nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it's really cool!"

"Doesn't it, oh I don't know, hurt when a ball falls and crushes tons of humans?!" Arcee pointed out showing her concern.

"I for one, think that is an excellent idea. If only it would crush you three." A grumpy voice said from the other side of the Base.

Miko ignored the medic's comment and answered Arcee instead, "It stops before it can fall to the ground. There's a countdown and everything!" She exclaimed getting excited once again.

Jack smiled and took her hand, "Don't forget about the new year kiss."

Miko giggled and leaned in closer to him, "Trust me, I won't." She whispered with a wink.

"Eww!" Raf said covering his ears. "Please spare me!" He said scrunching his small body to fit in the small nook in between the couch and it's arm.

Miko narrowed her eyes, " You're just jealous." She said smacking him with a pillow. She smirked and plopped down next the young boy, "Poor wittle Waffy has no one to kissy wissy tonight." She pinched his cheeks with a firm grip.

Raf pushed her away and crossed his arms, "I don't want to kiss anyone. I'll be just fine."

"Lies!" Miko half whispered, half screamed in his ear. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, ya' know."

Rat mumbled under his breath looking the other way, "Just go snuggle with Jack or something."

Miko shrugged her shoulders and dragged Jack down onto the couch so she could sit on his lap and rest her head on his shoulder, but before she got too settled she shot her head back up and craned her head to look at Raf, "Don't worry, when me and Jack get married you'll be our first kid. We'll adopt you and everything!"

Jack laughed at his younger friend's reaction. Raf rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, sure whatever you say Miko."

Miko smiled, " But in the meantime, you can join Ratchet with his loneliness because he doesn't have anyone to kiss tonight either, not tonight, not ever. It's sad, really." She said with fake sympathy.

Ratchet just grumbled under his breath making an effort to ignore the annoying teenage girl. "Miko," he growled. "If you don't shut it, I will gladly introduce your head to my wrench."

"Not while I'm around, Ratch', sorry." Bulkhead said taking a sip of his energon cube not even looking up from the television

Miko smiled proudly and looked up at her guardian, "Thanks, Bulky!" She leaned over the arm of the couch and patted Bulkhead's leg.

He smiled down at her and then asked, "Hey Miko, how come I never here you play this song?" He was gesturing to the singer on the television.

"Ugh, Taylor Swift? Puh-lease!" She exaggerated a groan. Miko started to sing lyrics to her song purposely bad. "Put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I did! Some thing about being late, laughing like a kid and breaking, burning and ending." She tried to sing along, but didn't know the words until the chorus came along, "But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again!" She rolled her eyes, "Boring as anything!"

Jack was just silencing his laughter from her attempt at singing Taylor Swift. He just couldn't see her singing Country, like she once said, 'Do I look like I do Country?' Boy was she right.

"Thank you God," Miko heard Raf praying silently, but loud enough for her to hear once she finished. "I don't think my ears could've taken anymore of that garbage!"

Miko narrowed her eyes and flung another pillow, "You'd better be referring to the lyrics and not my singing, half-pint!"

Raf just stifled a grin and remained silent, so Miko continued her raging, "I mean, I'm sick of this Drake, Niki Manaj and One Direction crap! Where's the Slash Monkey?! Dead Again! Pool of Blood? Huh!?" She crossed her arms, "If I was in charge, that would be all you'd hear!" She smirked, "One day I'm going to be that stage singing my music! Just you wait!"

Jack smiled and hugged her tightly, "That's my girl." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

As Raf watched the affection Jack showed Miko he sighed sadly, maybe Miko was right. Maybe he really did want to have that kiss at midnight, but honestly who would ever in a million years kiss him? He wasn't what a girl wanted in his school. He wasn't tall, handsome or a football player. He was short and small, he still had his baby looks and he defiantly wasn't a football player. Just the thought made him cringe!

He sat quietly looking at the two lovers next to him as they exchanged sweet nothings in each other's ears, giggled at tickles and jokes, shared kisses, but most of all the love he saw in their eyes was what really broke him.

He did want somebody to love, somebody that would love him back. He sat a bit straighter and tried to focus his attention on the TV screen. Only a few more minutes until the ball dropped and Jack and Miko share their passionate kisses.

He was not looking forward to it, and then on top of that even after it was over Miko wouldn't let him forget with all her teasing, that was of course only a friendly thing, but Raf would let it get to him.

"Only four more minutes." He breathed playing with the hem of of his sweater vest to try and pass the time. He thought about just getting up and leaving, maybe hanging with Bee somewhere else, but be didn't want Jack or Miko to get worried This was a special moment for the two and Raf didn't want to be the one that ruined it.

He sat there sadly remaining silent not even perking up when it was announced that the countdown would be beginning shortly.

Raf didn't think anyone would notice him acting out of character, but someone did, actually somebot did. Bumblebee looked down at the unusually quiet boy.

Bee beeped and whirred in concern and he carefully poked his best friend's shoulder. "You okay, Raf?"

"Yeah totally! Why wouldn't I be?" Raf lied with fake enthusiasm.

Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chassis, "No you're not. Don't you lie to me, Rafael." He said sternly.

Raf sighed giving up, "You're right, Bee. I just, it's not fair. It's New Year's Eve and in two minutes the ball is going to drop and everyone around the world will have someone to kiss Whether it be a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife!" He frowned and looked away, "But me, I've got no one."

Bee picked his friend up from his seat and brought him closer to his face. He didn't understand the concept of kissing somebody at midnight and why it was so important. But it was important to Raf, so it was important to him.

" Well, I don't have anyone to kiss either." Bee stroked his friend's back slowly in a comforting manner.

Raf picked his head up slowly, "Yeah, but you have a chance. You know what I mean? Me? I'm forever alone." He sighed at the realization.

Bee shook his head and explained. "Back in Cybertron, we didn't kiss somebody just to do it, when two friends became more than that they became sparkmates. Then after you became sparkmates, you were sure to bond sooner or later, but only when ready."

Raf furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "But that's the problem, Bee. I feel that there is somebody that I do want to kiss, not just to be able to say that I did, but because I love them." He looked up into Bumblebee's bright blue optics. "Someone who has been there for me, but I just can't think of anyone who has that is more than a friend to me. You know what I mean?"

Bumblebee smiled and nodded, "But I know who is right for me."

Raf arched an eyebrow and looked around at the other Autobots, "But wait s minute, Ratchet's too old, Optimus is like a dad, Arcee a sister and Bulkhead doesn't look like your type." Raf observed. "So who?"

But instead of answering, he shushed him and pointed towards the television signaling the countdown had started.

Raf frowned as he watched Miko jump up and down on Jack's lap as she counted down, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3!"

Raf turned away, he didn't want to be reminded he would be alone. But as it struck midnight and the glowing ball reached its journey end, just as Miko cupped Jack's face and brought his lips into hers and they shared their New Year's kiss, something happened that Raf was not expecting.

Bumblebee pulled Raf closer and placed a two or three second long kiss on his lips. Raf felt a blush burning his cheeks when they parted. Raf smiled and shook his head pulling Bee faceplate back to him until they were sharing another kiss.

This time when the two parted, Raf's speechless face was replaced with a smile that could be seen from miles away. He stared dreamily at Bumblebee, "Thanks." The young genius whispered softly.

Bee whirred and brought him closer to his spark chamber and let the boy feel it beating faster than usual. Raf noticed this and smiled. "Mine too, Bee, mine too."

* * *

Fin.

And I'm sorry I was going to post this New Year's Eve, but I don't even know if it's today, tomorrow or what. School was always the way I remembered what the date was and now that I'm on vacation. I haven't got a clue. So why don't we just pretend that it's New Year's Eve? Cool.

Don forget to review please!


End file.
